Apple
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Eva le sabe a fruta pomácea, de esa que crece en los árboles a la orilla del mar Caspio y cuyas hojas son radiantes y verdes. Eva le sabe a manzana. [Ruki x Yui. Leve lemon.]


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes son de Rejet.

 **Advertencia:** Leve lemon (¿creo? es más metafórico en realidad).

 **N/A:** Vale sí, ya me perdí por completo con estos dos, además de mi fuerte obsesión y necesidad de relacionarlos con Adán y Eva. (Someone save me… or not). Por eso, al notar la escasez de fics por aquí fui débil y ahora hice este disque lemon. No sé qué tal me salió, pero igual lo hice con amor.

Si alguien lee esto, como siempre, gracias.

* * *

 **Apple**

.

.

―Ruki-k…un… ― espeta Eva, con la vista conmocionada. Las gotitas de sudor le empapan la frente y las mejillas, casi incrédula de lo que el vampiro (y líder) de los Mukami está bien logrando.

El mayor del clan Mukami también sigue sin creer pero los hechos parecen conspirar a su favor, repasa todo lo sucedido y sabe que es verdad.

Está en la habitación de Eva y está bebiendo de ella porque se lo permite. Quiere saciar su sed pero Eva está demasiado expuesta y vulnerable, más de lo habitual. No obstante, los brazos alrededor de Ruki significan mucho más. Algo mayor, algo que parecía inalcanzable, algo demasiado tentador.

Deja que su rostro se hunda en los rubios y ensortijados cabellos de Eva, olisqueando su cuello, esperando a que le aparte como suele acostumbrar, pero en vez de eso, sigue aferrada a su abrazo y comienza a temblar.

―¿Eva? ― susurra Ruki, dando inicio a algo, por demás, prohibido.

.

.

A su alrededor no hay nada más que ropa de ambos hecha pedazos y seda de sábanas a punto de sufrir el mismo destino.

Ruki admira la desnudez de Eva entre la oscuridad y la sed se vuelve hambre.

.

.

Ruki decide tomar a Eva e impaciente, le aparta las hojas estipuladas y se sumerge de lleno al edén. Comienza a engullirla, mordiendo cada pequeño rincón de su tibia piel y no tiene piedad. La sangre ―tomada de Eva― dentro de su cuerpo borbotea mientras las gotitas de sudor que rodean a Eva dejan de ser exclusivas y se comienzan a mezclar con manchitas de la misma linfa roja-ardiente.

Y es que Eva le sabe a fruta pomácea, de esa que crece en los árboles a la orilla del mar Caspio y cuyas hojas son radiantes y verdes. Eva le sabe a manzana.

 _Ah,_

 _y que bien sabe, que bien huele…_

.

.

―Eva, espero no te estés sintiendo ultrajada.

 _Porque esa no es mi intención, porque estás pecando tanto como yo y tus hojas no se crispan, por el contrario, se expanden y se riegan de prestigiosa sábila…_

Entonces Eva comienza a clamar injurias y a sollozar su nombre entre respiraciones acompasadas como respuesta.

Ruki siente el éxtasis recorrerle el cuerpo con violencia y se deja atiborrar más de los jugos de manzana machacada, la esencia de Eva y la suya parecen una misma.

 _¿O acaso somos uno mismo?_

.

.

Se oye suspirando el nombre de Eva con letras diferentes, ―porque Eva se lo pide y― porque le gusta escucharla mientras sus hojas se unen a las suyas de una manera obscena. Las explora con precisión y codicia tanto encontrar los frutos prohibidos que le permite a Eva aferrarse a la gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, acompañados de enfáticos "Ruki-kun" y lágrimas de regodeo.

.

.

―Ruki… Ruki-kun, toma toda la sangre que quieras de mí, ¿te parece bien?

Eva está pecando.

.

.

Ruki no cree que el amor exista. Pero la tentación y la lujuria sí, pues ambos son equivalentes tanto en humanos como monstruos. Ambos se pierden por muy fríos sean sus corazones y Ruki no es la excepción, por ello bebe y sigue bebiendo de Eva hasta que ella le ruega que pare.

Ruki la obedece está vez.

.

.

Sus colmillos son insaciables al igual que su sed ―por Eva― pero se contiene pues todavía quedan más cúmulos de hojas por saborear.

De repente Eva le degusta el cuello a su manera tímida, juega con sus cabellos azabache-grisáceos con cautela y lo abraza como si fuera humano y sutil. El deseo parece disolverse en el aire.

―Eva, no hay necesidad de ser tan blanda ―le reclama un molesto Ruki con el tono de voz muy alto.

Y se levanta sin más del lecho, dándole la espalda.

La muchacha le clava los ojos guinda con confusión de por medio hasta que los deja recorrer ―sin querer― las cicatrices iluminadas con los rayos de la luna, ubicadas en la blanquecina piel del vampiro.

.

.

―Ruki-kun… ¿Qué son todas esas cicatrices? Creí que Kou-kun y Azusa-kun… ―pregunta Eva titubeante y con ese típico tono alarmado.

El vampiro se vira para observarla con detenimiento.

―Todos nosotros tenemos marcas de nuestro pasado y eso no te incumbe a ti, ganado ―espeta con súbito desdén.

―Yo no… yo no quise decir… ―la voz de Eva se quiebra.

.

.

Ruki es inmune a los sentimientos humanos. Pero, por alguna razón piensa que las lágrimas de Eva no son lo adecuado, en especial después de haberse unido a Ella minutos atrás.

Y sin decir nada se acerca de nuevo, tomando a Eva entre sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

―Olvídalo, quédate como estas… ―murmura a la altura del oído femenino.

Despacio la recuesta de nuevo encima de la cama, le pasa el dedo pulgar por las húmedas pestañas y se inclina más de cerca.

.

.

―Ruki-kun, perdona- ―empieza a hablar Eva pero Ruki la interrumpe al estamparle los labios sobre los suyos con hambre voraz.

Y es ameno, es profundo y está lleno de anhelo. La boca de Eva es tan extática como su sangre y su lengua es un mar de agua dulce.

Ruki tiene hambre otra vez y sabe que no parará hasta obtener el elíxir del consumado placer.

.

.

Ruki peca dos veces en la misma noche junto a Eva. Sin restricciones y con más ímpetu que antes hasta que Eva lo abraza y le acaricia las cicatrices de su espalda sin miedo a ser alejada de nuevo.

Ruki no la aparta y entonces, Eva le obsequia el clímax del saber…

… del saber que el amor quizás si existe…

.

.

Durante una noche entera, se vuelven Adán y Eva.


End file.
